Mi Enemigo, Mi Amor
by god of hope
Summary: (AU) issei un angel rebelde que busca la liberdad de su vida. rias una demonios que solo busca su felicidad en su vida. que tienen en comun? pues que ellos apesar de ser enemigos jurados demostraran que juntos pueden pasar las advercidades y los retos que aquellos que no los aceptan les pongan (isseixrias) (eventual harem) muy diferente al canon
**Hey espero y este fic les guste**

 **Se me salio de la nada ya que he visto fics bueno pero ninguno que tenga que ver con una relación prohibida o algo**

 **La inspiración me llego de la musica de E. S. Posthumus que hacen musica ambiental buena y casi la mayoria de mis fic en donde pongo momentos magicos son inspiradas en estas canciones**

 **Si alguno conoce E. S. Posthumus les recomiendo que pongan canciones de su segundo album Cartographer**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

* * *

Hace tiempo, desde que dios creo la tierra los Ángeles y los demonios peleaban por el control de esta

Todo había comenzado cuando lucifer uno de los ángeles mas poderosos decidió ya no seguir a su padre y ser libre, pero eso le costo caro ya que el mismo dios no vio con buenos ojos esa rebelión

En el cielo cuando lucifer reunió algunos ángeles para poder ser libres en el mundo dios junto con su ejército intentaron eliminarlos. Ellos se pudieron defender pero no lograron lo que ellos querían. Dios los convirtió en seres de oscuridad y los condeno a ser arrojados al inframundo en donde para ellos seria solo una ilusión del mundo que ellos anhelaban

Pasaron siglos y con los poderes de los cuatro maous y los 72 pilares de demonios se reunieron para formar un ejército y marchar al cielo en donde cobraría venganza contra su creador

La batalla por la posesión del mundo fue caótica y sangrienta. Hasta ahora no ha habido ganador

Muchos nos cuestionamos el porque las guerras se pelean. La mayoría puede pensar que es natural que pase… otros puedan decir que uno pelea por sus ideales… pero la verdad aunque tengan un propósito distinto la verdad es por… proteger a los que amamos

Y las mayores debilidades para un guerrero es el corazón

Esto lo supieron un ángel rebelde que busca volar los cielos sin ser oprimido y una heredera demonio que busca ser feliz viviendo en el mundo

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1 : vidas**_

* * *

-ya te dije que me dejes en paz papa! Déjame volar en paz que acaso no lo entiendes! –

-y yo ya te dije que tenemos que ir a alabanza a dios es obligatorio para todo ángel –

Eran dos ángeles uno de ellos era un adolescente de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos color verdes, tenia la vestimenta de ángel que era una tunica blanca de mangas anchas pantalones de cargo blancos y sandalias tipo romanas

El otro era un hombre de más edad con armadura dorada y cabello mas largo que el de su hijo solo que era rubio. Y su vestimenta era de una armadura entre dorada y roja con símbolo de una cruz

Ambos volaban solo que la diferencia era que el chico tenía alas blancas y el hombre tenia doce pares de alas y de color dorado

Pero lo único que si se parecen es en el halo dorado que brilla sobre sus cabezas

-todos los días lo hacemos y para terminar salimos a matar demonios, yo no quiero seguir ordenes. Quiero volar libre en el cielo! –

El chico voló más alto y más rápido con la intención de dejarlo atrás pero

No contó con que ese hombre se apareciera en frente suyo

-mira hijo. Se que a tu edad te es muy difícil, pero debes comprender que nosotros los ángeles somos la creación mas fuerte de dios… vivimos para servirle a dios… no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca solamente por capricho –

-pero si dios nos dio estas alas y no las usamos entonces no nos las hubiera dado. Siempre hacemos lo que el ordena pero solo nos deja de lado para ver a los humanos –

-Se que estas inconforme con esto pero tienes que aceptarlo –

-aceptarlo es muy difícil para mí -

El ángel mayor solo suspiro mirando al pequeño que seguía hablando

El ángel mayor es uno de los ángeles más fuertes y la mano derecha de dios. Michael

Frente a el era su hijo un ángel que dios le permitió tener por su valor en el campo de batalla y desde entonces el lo ha estado cuidando y entrenando para que sea un ángel y dios lo reconozca como otro de sus siervos

-luego lo hablaremos pero ahora tenemos que irnos ya –

-pero papa –

No lo dejo terminar cuando lo toco del hombro y ambos de un destello dorado desaparecieron del cielo

Para aparecer en una ciudad blanca con edificios elevados y de punta que pasaban las nubes. Puentes de oro y en el centro era un gran castillo elevado sobre un enorme lago de nubes blancas. En los lagos se podían apreciar a las ballenas del cielo

( **Como la ballena blanca con diamantes y alas del legend of zelda)**

Ambos volaron sobre al lago en donde las ballenas al verlos saltaban del lago y volvían a sumergirse

y no solo eran ellos dos la mayoría de los ángeles volaban hacia al castillo pero pararon antes de llegar a sus paredes

Solo a unos siete ángeles con alas doradas volaban hacia la entrada

-quédate aquí. Y no quiero que te escapes –

-si lo que digas –

Esto lo dijo sin muchas ganas. Haciendo suspirar al ángel mayor y yendo a la entrada dejando al chico flotando. Mirando en el palco en donde dios siempre sale para recibir sus alabanzas

-isse-san –

El chico volteo para ver a unas tres chicas como de su edad

Una era rubia de ojos verdes esmeraldas, que tenía una sonrisa inocente y tierna, su vestimenta era la de túnicas solo que en vez de pantalones tenía una falda que llegaba sobre la rodilla y sandalias romanas de color plata. Ella era la hija de Rafael

Otra de ellas era de cabello rubio oscuro atado a dos coletas largas, ojos púrpuras y tenia las mismas vestimentas solo que la tunica era más pronunciada en el busto ella era la hija de Gabriel

Una mas era una chica de cabello azul corto con un mechón de color verde en la frente. Ojos dorados y una seriedad muy notable. Ella era la hija de Uriel

Las tres tenían alas blancas y halos dorados sobre sus cabezas

-hey chicas como andan? –

-ise-chan, volviste a intentar escapar de la alabanza? –

Le hablo la hija de Gabriel

\- pues si irina, vamos chicas ustedes saben que esto es muy aburrido. Además de que en el tiempo que estamos aquí podríamos volar por los cielos y… -

-nada de eso issei, nosotros como ángeles y próximos a ser las manos derechas de de nuestros padres tenemos que cumplir y dar un buen ejemplo a los ángeles menores –

Decia la hija de Uriel en un tono serio y estricto

-xenobia creo que exageras –

-issei-san salir del cielo es muy peligroso, nuestros padres nos tiene prohibido ir a la tierra hasta que estemos listos –

-lo se asia… pero –

El se aleja mirando las murallas que dividen el reino de los cielos con la tierra

Quiero surcar esos enormes cielos en donde puedo volar, conocer a los humanos… quiero vivir lo que ellos llaman… libertad –

Las chicas miraban con preocupación ya que ellas fueron educadas para obedecer las ordenes de dios, algo que issei es muy diferente

Mientras tanto en el castillo preparándose para las alabanzas eran los siete arcángeles, cuatro de ellos hablaban

-oye Michael, tu hijo al parecer se aventuro fuera de la muralla otra vez –

-ya lo se Uriel… hay veces en las que no se que hacer con ese chico –

-nuestras hijas pidieron ser la esposa de tu hijo –

Ante eso el arcángel mayor solo se quedo en silencio ante la pregunta del fuego de dios

-no le dijiste que a los 16 ciclos tiene que casarse –

-no es tan fácil Gabriel, ese chico quiere a esas chicas pero… no las ve de esa manera, solo las ve como amigas –

-bueno pues mi hija tiene más posibilidades ya que su ternura es su ventaja y es buen ejemplo para esposa perfecta –

-de que estas hablando Rafael, es obvio que mi hija tiene las de ganar ya que es el ejemplo de mujer fuerte y excelente guerrera –

-ambos están equivocados. Mi hija es la que ganara. Ya que tiene mas atrevimiento y no se detiene ante nada para tenerlo, y si su objetivo es issei-kun pues es obvio que ya esta asegurado –

-Gabriel no sea tan arrogante –

Es lo que dijo Michael teniendo una gota de sudor en la cien

-Vamos todos, no peleemos mi hijo aun no elige a una y además falta para llegar a eso… pero dejemos eso de lado tenemos que ir a los pilares –

Los arcángeles volaron y se pusieron sobre unos pilares, eran siete y una vez que ellos estuvieron sobre esos pilares estos se elevaron hasta alcanzar una altura que estaba sobre los ángeles pero que no llegaba a la altura del palco de dios

Esperaron hasta que el creador del cielo saliera… y salio

Tenia la apariencia de un joven de 17 años de cabello blanco y ojos dorados con un halo en forma de corona y sus siete pares de alas de color oro con verdes plateados que reflejaban un brillo divino, sus túnicas eran doradas de la mejor seda, en su mano derecha tenia un báculo dorado que pasaba su tamaño, en forma de cruz con un aro en medio y las puntas abiertas

El era dios

Era su hora de alabanza

Michael en su pilar se arrodillo junto con los otros seis y el resto de los ángeles inclinaron y bajaron su cabeza

Dios solo sonrío de satisfacción para después hablar

-que las alabanzas comiencen! –

Las trompetas sonaron dando inicio a las alabanzas

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-como que tengo que casarme?! –

-rias no alces la voz, ya escuchaste a tu padre –

-esto lo hacemos por tu bien hija –

En un castillo en el inframundo una chica de 17 años de largo cabello carmesí y ojos azules. Miraba a sus padres como si la estuvieran condenando a muerte

Su vestimenta era de ropas finas de seda carmesí y escarlata como un saco largo que casi tocaba el suelo, camisa de botones de color escarlata, y falda corta negra con borde carmesí, medias negras que llegaban a los muslos y zapatos rojos de hebilla

-no puede creer que quieran que me case cuando no he buscado a la persona indicada para mi, ni si quiera me he enamorado y me dicen que tengo que casarme y para terminar con el… -

-raiser tercer hijo de la familia phenex es el mejor partido que hemos podido conseguirte y… -

-que sea el hermano mayor de mi amiga ravel no signifique que sea el adecuado… yo decido con quien debo casarme! –

-rias la decisión esta tomada, en cuatro años te casaras con raiser y nos darás un heredero. Quieras o no eres la heredera de la familia gremory y debes de hacer lo que es mejor para la familia –

-hija escucha a tu madre, quizás si llegas a conocerlo tu y el podrían enamorarse y… -

No pudo terminar al ver como su hija salía de las puertas del comedor

-rias a donde vas no hemos terminado de hablar! –

-yo si termine madre –

Y de fue…

*PUM!*

No sin antes azotar las enormes puertas de forma violenta que expresaban su gran descontento

Ambos padres solamente suspiraron de cansancio ya que esto lo esperaban y mas el padre

-creo que debimos dejar que ella eligiera a su marido venelana –

-amor, sabes que ella a conocido a casi todos los nobles jóvenes y dice que todos son lo mismo salvo su primo sairaorg –

-aun pienso que debimos seguir confiando en ella –

-sabes que la decisión ya fue tomada. Tenemos un acuerdo con los phenex y no podemos faltar a la promesa –

-… solo espero que algún día ella pueda perdonarnos –

-… yo también lo espero amor –

Mientras ellos hablaban la heredera caminaba a paso fuerte lejos de todo

De su espalda aparecieron unas alas negras pero estas eran como de murciélago. Con ella se elevo y voló a cualquier dirección hasta llegar a una colina con casi todo tipo de flores

Era su logar favorito en donde puede estar sin ningún problema

Pero en eso momento ella quería que lo que sus padres le había dicho fuese solo una broma

No quería que nadie la viese llorar pero

-rias supimos de la noticia –

-rias-sama lamento lo que mi familia hizo –

-te encuentras bien? –

Ella volteo para ver quienes eran

Una chica de cabello negro corto con anteojos de semi montura, ojos color púrpuras, vestía ropas de tela fina de color azul. Ella era Sona heredera de la familia Sitri

La otra era una chica de cabello rubio hecho en coletas de taladro, ojos verdes oscuros, tenia un vestido de color naranja estilo Ojou-sama. Ella era Ravel, cuarta heredera de la familia Phenex

Y por ultimo era un chico de cabello negro largo, y ojos cafés, de buena musculatura, tenia túnicas negras pero notan sueltas que dejaban ver su musculatura. El era Sairaorg único heredero de la familia Bael rey

Dos de ellos tenían alas de murciélago mientras la rubia tenia alas de fuego naranja

-chicos como… -

-te encontramos? Te conocemos y sabemos lo que puede pasar por tu mente amiga –

-rias-sama le pido mil disculpas por esto que pasó yo… -

-no es tu culpa ravel… se la clase de hermano que tienes y me alegro que no seas como el –

El trío de chicas lo único que podían hacer era abrazarse por esto

-y que harás prima… -

-por ahora… iré a dissidia, luego buscare una forma de librarme de este matrimonio –

Los amigos de rias se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer para animarla

-bien si es así te acompañamos –

-la seguiremos a dissidia –

-gracias a chicas pero quiero ir sola… necesito estar sola –

Ellos no dijeron nada… de hecho lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejarla he irse

Respetaban su decisión de irse por lo menos un día a ese país

Ellos se fueron y la diablesa uso su magia para poder pasar la barrera del inframundo a la tierra

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

El reino de Dissidia, un reino en donde puede prosperar la paz. Donde muchas de las criaturas sobrenaturales se reúnen, para estar a salvo de la guerra santa de dios y los maous

Sus grandes extensiones de tierra y montañas lo hacen bueno para la agricultura y la ganadería. Los extensos bosques de árboles ofrecen vida. Pero lo que llama mucho la atención es la ciudad capital de dissidia. Nolitus.

Nolitus es una cuidad en donde reside el rey y fundador del reino. Azazel

Uno de los ángeles que decidió dejar la divinidad de dios por su amor al mundo el junto con seis de sus mejores compañeros y una cantidad considerable de ángeles bajaron al mundo y formaron el reino que ahora conocemos

Con el único propósito de ser un refugio para todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo ya sean humanos, elfos, lamías, arpías, centauros, youkais, hadas, kolbos y cuantos mas que me tardaría en decir

Pero el precio a pagar por bajar a la tierra y dejar el lado de dios fue perder su pureza y su halo… pero para ellos fue algo que aceptaron con orgullo

Solo necesitaron cinco generaciones humanas para poder levantar y llevar a la grandeza a este reino

Ese era un lugar que la diablesa se le tenia prohibido entrar debido a que los demonios y ángeles se les tenia prohibido la entrada

El reino estaba en constante protección de la orden de grigori, una orden de guerreros formados por muchas razas sobrenaturales, pero los rangos mas altos los tienen los ángeles caídos al ser los primeros fundadores

Ella solo pudo ver la majestuosa ciudad que se alza entre los cielos con sus torres de color plata

 _-ahora entiendo por que dios y los maous-sama quieren dissidia –_

Rias se alejo adentrándose al bosque dejando de ver nolitus

Buscaba el lugar que siempre acostumbraba a llegar. Era un lugar secreto que solo ella conocía y encontró en su primer día de haber venido al mundo del medio

Pero ella encontraría algo que nunca espero en toda su vida

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-que tú que! –

Ese era el grito en el palacio de primer arcángel en donde vive la mano derecha de dios

-issei debes calmarte y escucharme –

-quieres que me calme después de escuchar que me prometiste a que me casara con una de mis amigas!? Como esperas a que haga eso! –

Eso es el resultado de decirle la verdad a su hijo sobre el compromiso con las hijas de sus compañeros arcángeles aun que el fondo el esperaba que fuera a reaccionar así

-issei se que esto debí habértelo dicho antes pero el asunto es que tienes que estar con alguien que se volverá tu compañera. Las chicas te aman y quieren estar contigo –

-pero solamente las veo como mis amigas, no puedes pedirme que acepte casarme con una cuando no puedo sentir algo mas alla que la amistad –

-lo siento hijo, tu vas a amar a la que eligas con el tiempo. Pero esto tienes que aceptarlo –

-aceptarlo?! –

Ese quizás fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-cuando quiero volar libre y no me dejas me dices "tienes que aceptarlo". Cuando no se me permite visitar el mundo de abajo me dices "tienes que aceptarlo" y ahora cuando arreglaste un matrimonio sin pedir mi opinión y mas cuando son mis amigas me dices "tienes que aceptarlo", siempre es lo mismo contigo! –

-esto lo hago para que seas un gran ángel –

-pero solamente estoy atrapado en este lugar entre las nubes, yo no quiero ser un príncipe en los cielos, quiero mi libertad! –

-issei yo se que algún día me lo agradecerás y veras que esto que hago es no solo por tu bien si no por que puedas ser la mano derecha si llego a caer en esta guerra que estamos librando… así que te guste o no, tienes que aceptarlo –

Esa última palabra fue lo que hizo que se enojara el joven ángel y respondiera a flor de piel

-pues entonces acepta esto papa, yo no soy tu y jamás seré tu, jamás seré un conformista y cerrado como tu! –

Salio del lugar en dirección a la puerta del castillo

-issei no hemos terminado de hablar –

Pero el no le escucho

-vuelve aquí, no me dejes hablando solo! –

Y sin mas salio de la puerta y extendió sus alas para volar lejos del castillo

Pero lo que el no noto es que sus amigas junto con sus padres que estaban a punto de entrar vieron a issei que salía y volaba a donde sea que el quisiera

Ellas habían venido para convencerlo de que aceptara junto con sus padres que querían hablar asuntos con Michael

Y en la puerta era Michael que veía como su hijo se perdía en el firmamento de los cielos

-parece que no se tomo la noticia muy bien? –

Es lo que la mano izquierda de dios preguntaba a su compañero arcángel, mientras el solo suspiro por el estrés que ha tenido por el asunto

-ya no se que hacer con ese chico –

Las chicas se preparaban para ir tras el pero…

-no chicas mejor déjenlo… necesita estar un tiempo solo –

Esas fueron las palabras del Michael a lo que ellas aunque querían ir y estar a lado de ese ángel que les gusta solo obedecieron

Ya que ellas pueden entender que le fue muy difícil asimilarlo

Por ahora solo podían esperar

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

El mismo chico solo estaba sentado en la orilla de una enorme extensión de nubes blancas, tenia la mirada perdida y con tristeza. Quien no la tendría al saber que no solo te restringen si no que te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres.

Issei se sentía atrapado en el cielo… que es considerado como el paraíso

Era una jaula. Y aunque sea de oro no deja de ser lo que es… una jaula

 _-por que me pasa esto a mi? –_

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras apretaba las palmas de sus manos e iba a continuar pero…

-are… pero que haces aquí retoño –

El volteo para ver de quien era esa tranquila y pacifica voz. Se quedo de piedra al ver quien era

El mismo… Dios

Y este le sonreía

Rápidamente este se levanto y se puso en una rodilla ante su presencia

-mi señor padre. Mis disculpas yo… -

-No te preocupes hijo. Yo simplemente Salí a caminar y ver los alrededores de mi reino… pero olvídate de mi, puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te pasa –

-am… no se preocupe señor yo… -

El ángel no tenia ni idea de que hacer y como actuar ante al presencia del creador del cielo y la luz

-relájate. No tienes que estar tan tenso y dime… que te aflige –

-em… bueno pues –

El ya teniendo confianza y valor para poder hablarle solo le contó el como ha estado desde que le dijeron que tenia que casarse y Dios escuchaba todo y asentía algunas cosas. Cuando el ángel termino solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio ya que eso es lo que necesitaba… alguien que lo escuchara

-veo que la tienes difícil en tu joven vida… sabes me recuerdas a alguien –

-en serio? –

-si lo digo en serio, tenia los mismos ideales que tu… solamente que en su corazón surgía una oscuridad que podría lastimar a muchos y eso es algo que no me podía permitir… pero veo que tienes un buen corazón, eres amable, y un guerrero que daría todo por los que le importan –

-mi señor no tiene que elogiarme… se supone que yo tengo que alabarlo a usted como ángel –

-hay veces que quisiera salirme de mi rutina de alabanzas hijo… tengo muchos años de antigüedad y lo monótono es mi principal enemigo aparte de los demonios y aquellos que amenacen mi reino –

-usted es un gran rey –

-pero tu eres un ser libre… y esos deseos de libertad no pueden opacarse –

Eso era algo que issei no se esperaba… el Dios que criticaba de opresor lo alentaba a buscar su libertad…

Eso si… tendría que disculparse un día de estos

-mira hijo hagamos esto… tu iras al mundo de abajo sin que tu padre se entere y a cambio… -

-a cambio que? –

No respondió solo chasqueo los dedos y sobre el báculo que tenia una luz rosa apareció y de esta un pequeño ser de cuerpo rosado, orejas pequeñas, ojos azules, patas delanteras pequeñas, unas traseras grandes como las de un conejo y una cola larga delgada con una parte gruesa en la punta

Issei se sorprendió de esa criatura que nunca antes había visto en su corta vida de ángel

-que es eso mi señor –

-este pequeñín es mew, una de mis creaciones secretas. Conoce el mundo de abajo y te puede llevar a el sin que tu padre se de cuenta

-señor y si se llegan a enterar de que me ausente –

-no te preocupes… una vez que pase un determinado tiempo el te traerá de vuelta -

-em… gracias señor, muchas gracias –

-no hay de que, ahora vete y diviértete. Mew procura mantenerlo a salvo y también diviértete –

-mew, mew! –

Mew floto y se puso sobre la cabeza de issei para después de un destello rosa desaparecer. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí

En cuanto a dios solo pudo sonreír y volver a caminar por la orilla de las nubes

Pero en su mente había pensamientos de un plan… un divertido plan

 _-ahora solo depende de que mew lo lleve a donde le dije y listo… será mejor que vuelva a mi morada para ver que sucede –_

En todo el tiempo que camino tenia una sonrisa muy socarrona, como si hubiera hecho una travesura

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En un cielo azul a las alturas de las montañas era un destello rosa en el que salía una criatura y un ángel

Issei tenia los ojos cerrados y cuando lo abrió se quedo mudo…

Nunca pensó ver montañas de color verde ya que en el cielo las montañas eran de nubes. Tampoco pensó ver grandes extensiones de tierra y plantas. Y mucho menos pensó en ver gran cantidad de criaturas de diferentes tipos y tamaños

-guau… este lugar es increíble –

-mew, mew mew –

-he? Que dices? –

-mew mew, mew –

Mew con su cola le dio la señal de que lo siguiera como una invitación a la mancha

-con que quieres jugar he, pues bueno, veras como te atrapo mew –

-mew, mew mew, mew –

Esas palabras lo dijo en un tono de juego y luego se fue volando

-hey espera! –

Issei con lo mejor que tenia en vuelo voló para poder alcanzar a mew. Algo que le costaba trabajo ya que era muy veloz para ser pequeño

Siguió volando lo mejor que pudo pero claro se divertía persiguiéndolo

Luego de unas dos horas mew se detuvo para dejar descansar a issei que estaba agotado

El pobre ángel recuperaba el aliento. Pero después vio algo que lo asombro

Era una gran cascada con el agua cristalina en un hermoso color azul

-cielos, esto es lo que en los libros se dicen que son cascadas… genial –

Pero no pudo continuar de hablar cuando mew fue rodeado de una esfera de energía y se sumergió en el agua

-ok si es al agua pues entonces te seguiré allí –

Se quito la tunica y después una camisa de botones blanca para dejarse sin nada mostrando su trabajada y entrenada parte superior de su cuerpo y como su fuera a zambullirse entro al agua

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que mew salio justo al momento en el que sumergió. Alrededor de el era una burbuja rosa de energía que lo protegía del agua y después salio volando a otra dirección dejando solo al ángel

Dos minutos después issei emergió del agua recuperando la respiración y buscando con la mirada al pequeño rosado

-mew! A donde te fuiste! Mew!... quizás aun esta abajo… bien entonces –

Volvió a tomar una respiración y se sumergió de nuevo esperando encontrarlo

Mientras en otro lado una chica de cabello rojo largo y ojos azules caminaba a su lugar favorito cuando ella visitaba el mundo de arriba como ella lo llama o la tierra para los demonios

Pero en su mente aun cuando intentaba alejarse de sus problemas los tenía sin posibilidad de alejarlos

Lo que la ponía muy triste

 _-no importa lo que haga, todos mis problemas no se resolverán de esta manera… y mis amigos no me pueden ayudar –_

Ella miro al cielo con la esperanza de que al menos dios se apiadara y la ayudara

 _-dios… se que no me escuchas por ser una demonio… pero si tienes tanta bondad y amor en tu corazón… ayúdame… me conformo con lo que sea… pero ayúdame… solo quiero… ser feliz –_

Nunca pensó que su llamada seria contestada

De una manera que nunca espero

Justo cuando volvió a su camino algo apareció en frente de la diablesa

-mew –

Ella abrió los ojos a lo que veía, nunca en su vida algo parecido

-mew, mew! –

Supo que sea criaturita le estaba hablando

-ho…hola pequeño –

-mew! –

Y sin decir nada el se escapaba

-no espera! –

Ella lo siguió, después de todo no tenia nada que hacer y además de que encontró lindo a ese animal

Rias con sus alas lo intento alcanzar pero era muy escurridizo hasta que de un destello rosa desapareció

Se dio cuenta que era una cascada… su lugar favorito

Pero también vio que en el agua burbujas salían algo que ella no entendía ya que era un lugar que nadie conocía

Solo espero que el o lo que este dentro del agua saliera

Después de unos minutos algo emergía, y era

-BUuuuuuuaaa! –

La chica dio un pequeño salto al ver que era un chico casi de su edad

-mew! Esto ya no es divertido! En donde estas! –

-quien eres? –

El ángel volteo para ver quien le hablo y le sorprendió al verla… pero también se sorprendió con sus alas

-are? Tu quien eres? –

-em… yo te pregunte primero –

El ángel salía del agua el cuerpo empapado y rias se sonrojaba y se cubría los ojos ante esa imagen que ve ( **ustedes saben por que** )

-po…podrías ponerte tu ropa. No pu…puedo hablar viéndote así –

-he? Pero que tengo de malo? Solo es… -

Las próximas palabras no las pudo decir ya que algo le pasó

-wooooaa! –

*PLASH*

Y un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza fue lo que sintió al resbalar con una roca ( **que torpe no?** )

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-oye me escuchas? –

Su visión era oscura

-oye estas bien? –

Se aclaraba para ver que era la misma chica con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro

Después que recobro los sentidos le llego un dolor en la cabeza. El estaba acostado mientras ella lo tenía en su regazo ( **para seguir mirando el cuerpo de issei xD** )

-au! Que me paso? –

-te resbalaste con una roca y te golpeaste la cabeza al caer de espaldas al agua. Tuviste suerte de que no te ahogaras –

Trato de reincorporarse pero rias no lo dejo

-trata de no moverte mucho. El dolor puede tener serias consecuencias –

-descuida este… he tenido peores golpes… y… -

-… que tanto me miras? –

Es lo que preguntaba la pelirroja al ver como el castaño la miraba

-pues… tus ojos –

-que tienen mis ojos? –

-… pues… robaste el color azul del cielo? –

Ante eso, ella se sonrojo más. Pudo ver que el castaño no lo decía con intención de seducir o con otras intenciones. Y mas al ya estar acostumbrada a que la idolatren muchos nobles demonios. Pero el escuchar las palabras inocentes de ese chico hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco

-pe…pero que dices? –

Ella no podía completar una oración sin tartamudear y mas al estar mas cerca del castaño

-dije algo malo? –

-em… nada! No dijiste nada malo! –

-bien. Ya me puedo levantar –

-em si este… creo que ya te recuperaste –

Issei se reincorporo tocándose la parte donde recibió el golpe y rias solo puso una mano en el pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

-oye, gracias por salvarme –

-no…no hay de que. Pero debes de tener mas…mas cuidado –

-seguro lo tendré en la próxima –

El hijo de Michael le sonrío a la heredera de forma despreocupada y aun con la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza. A lo que ella se sonrojo y no pudo apartar la mirada de el

-pero oiga, ha visto a… -

-… a? –

-a…a…a… -

-a. que? –

-aaaaa….ACHU! –

*PAPF*

-… -

El chico había estornudado pero al hacerlo sus alas brotaron y su halo apareció sobre su cabeza

Rias al verlo se quedo en shock… un gran shock

 _-es un… un ángel?! –_

-cielos espero no enfermarme *nif* –

Es lo que decía issei con la esperanza de no pescar un resfriado pero al ver el rostro de miedo de la chica solo pregunto

-hey que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara? –

-eres…eres…un… ángel –

Entre tartamudeos solo pudo hablar ya que tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarlo y perder la vida

-y? que tengo de malo? –

-pues… soy una demonio! No me vas a atacar? –

-eres una demonio? –

Allí rias supo que cometió un error. Supo por su rostro que el se sorprendió de saber que es una demonio ( **ella aun no oculta sus alas** )

Solo tuvo una opción… pero

-tu no eres una demonio… no te pareces en nada de lo que me han dicho –

-…he? –

-así como lo oyes, si fueras una demonio tendrías cuernos, piel roja, cola con punta de flecha y alas de murciélago. Tú me pareces a una humana –

Rias no se lo podía creer… según lo que le ha dicho sus padres los ángeles eran seres sin sentimientos, sin piedad y sin simpatía por lo que no es santo

Pero ese chico demostró que lo que sabe de ellos es casi errado

Solo pudo sostener su cabeza y sentarse ya que se paro para preparar un ataque

-oye te encuentras bien? –

-no. No te preocupes. La verdad ya no se que pasa conmigo –

-tienes problemas? –

-algo así –

-pues… estamos iguales –

-he? –

Es lo que le extraño a rias ya que según lo que escucho no hay problemas en el paraíso

-tu también los tienes? –

Issei se sentó en el pasto a lado de la demonio. Ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué ese ángel no la atacaba?

-mmm… que te párese si hacemos esto… tu me dices tus problemas y yo te digo los míos… es un trato? –

La verdad si alguien le hubiera dicho antes de que en un momento de su vida hablara de sus problemas con un enemigo jurado por su raza, se lo tomaría como una broma

Menos mal que nadie le dijo eso

Pero a estas alturas ella quería aun que sea un confidente que la escuchara

Le contó todo, el como sus padres simplemente le dieron su mano a una persona que ni siquiera siente sentimientos o algo parecido y hasta que pensó que ellos no le importaban lo que ella piense y solo lo hacen por los beneficios que le traería su matrimonio

Al terminar de contar… se sintió aliviada y como si un peso aunque no completamente se le hubiera quitado de en cima… pero

-guau… cielos… pensé que yo era el único –

Eso abrió los ojos de sorpresa a la diablesa

-espera… tu también estas? –

-sip. Pero como tu, yo tampoco quiero esto –

Issei le contó su problema a rias

El como su padre siempre le restringe cosas que le hacen sentirse libre y el como le dice "tienes que aceptarlo" pero lo peor fue cuando le prometió en santo matrimonio y que tenia que elegir a una de las descendientes de los arcángeles. Y que para terminar su padre nunca considero lo que el quiere

Rias pudo sentirse identificado con ese ángel… supo que aunque sean enemigo jurados por sus razas, ambos podrían sentir que sus vidas no tenían salida

A lo que ella solo opino

-pienso que tu padre te ve como un suplente –

-pues yo pienso que los tuyos te ven como una moneda de intercambio –

A lo que rias solo suspiro y miro el cielo de manera triste

-eso lo se… aun así quiero buscar mi felicidad… quiero encontrar a alguien que vea a mi y no a la heredera… quiero alguien que me reconozca tal y como soy… pero tal párese que es imposible –

-no digas esas cosas! –

La diablesa se sorprendió cuando issei levanto la voz y con una mirada determinada se levanto

-no puedes rendirte así. Yo pienso que tu deseo es genial. Y también pienso que no debes rendirte sin haber peleado. Eso seria lo que in conformista haría y a mi no me gusta la gente conformista –

-he? –

-tienes que seguir peleando por que si te rindes seria como si yo también me rindiera en buscar mi libertad de decidir y expresar lo que pienso. Así que no me digas que es imposible, por que si tu ideal es importante entonces nada es imposible –

Rias no supo que decir… que tu enemigo jurado te alentara a pelear por su deseo es algo que esta fuera de toda lógica para un demonio

Pero de nuevo. Lo que sabe de los ángeles es casi errado

Iba a hablar pero algo los interrumpió

Era

-mew –

Asi es. Era mew que flotaba entre ellos y girando como si quisiera jugar

-mew en donde estabas? te estuve buscando en la cascada –

-mew, mew –

El pequeño con sus patitas aplaudió como si quisiera jugar

-creo que quiere que juguemos con el –

-valla si que eres muy juguetón, si lo que quieres es jugar pues lo tendrás –

-mew, mew –

-Con que si he? –

Desplego sus alas para volar en su persecución pero

-hey, quieres jugar –

A lo que ella no espero eso. Trato de responder pero no tuvo tiempo ya que issei lo tomo de la muñeca y se elevo por los aires

-hey espera! No dije que iba a jugar! –

El angel no la escucho y siguió volando. La diablesa siguió protestando pero al saber que no iba a soltarla solo se resigno

Ambos volaron con la intención de atrapar a mew y en los pocos minutos rias empezaba a divertirse

Pocas veces en su vida se pudo divertir ya que la sociedad de los demonios era muy seria como nobles y siervos no había espacio para la diversión en el inframundo y mas con una guerra a cuestas

Sonreía y reía por ese divertido juego y el como ver que el ángel se le escapaba mew

Pasaron tres horas y ellos descansaban de tanto volar y jugar con mew mientras el estaba dormido en el regazo de rias

-ese pequeño es muy juguetón, mira que volar tan bien que se me escabullo

-si lo se es como un niño pequeño. Pero es muy tierno así –

Es lo que decía rias mientras acariciaba el pelaje de rosado de mew

-este lugar es muy divertido. El mundo de abajo es divertido… como quisiera poder quedarme toda mi vida en este mundo –

-no te permiten salir del cielo? –

-si no es con la autorización de mi padre no puedo ni asomar la nariz –

-fufufufufu –

-no es gracioso. Te imaginas estar en una jaula? No importa si esta hecha de oro y diamantes, no deja de ser una jaula –

-bueno pues… yo me volvería loca si me encerraran en una jaula –

-ves mi punto ahora? –

-pero hay algo que no entiendo? Si somos enemigos? –

-y? –

-pues… no se supone que debemos… matarnos? –

-… -

-… -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rias esperaba la respuesta no tan segura que le hizo al ángel hasta que…

-quieres matarme? –

-… no –

-hay tienes tu respuesta –

Ella no supo que decir ante las palabras del castaño… salvo reír… y que también el castaño se le uniera

Ambos estaban alegres que casi olvidaron el tema del que hablaban

Dije casi por que rias hizo otra pregunta después de calmar sus risas

-entonces… que somos? –

-mmm… creo que… eso nos hace… amigos –

-amigos? –

-si! Si no queremos pelear entre nosotros por que no somos amigos? –

-pero eso no tendría sentido –

-y a quien le importa, después de todo no estamos en el cielo o en el inframundo y además de que no es nuestra guerra aun –

-bueno… eso si tiene sentido –

-entonces que dices? Quieres ser mi amiga? –

El le extendió la mano para hacerle saber a la pelirroja que quiere ser su amigo

-pero no se tu nombre –

-… -

-… -

-… -

-… -

-por dios no me presente! –

 _-que lento –_

Era el pensamiento que tenia junto con una gota de sudor en la sien

-ejem… mi nombre es issei, hijo del arcángel Michael la mano derecha de dios y según el soy como un príncipe en el cielo –

-am… mi nombre es rias, heredera de la familia gremory y hermana del actual maou lucifer –

-bien entonces que dices… amigos? –

Ella observo un momento la mano

No sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era algo bueno o malo ya sea para ella misma como para su raza. Pero el estar con su enemigo jurado por los demonios era momentos que no quería que terminaran… ella es egoísta… y si sus deseos le piden hacerse amiga de ese ángel pues

-sip amigos –

Lo haría

Tomo esa mano en señal de que su pacto de amistad fue sellado

-mew –

Ellos vieron que el pequeño mew empezaba a despertar y con un lindo bostezo floto y

-mew, mew mew, mew! –

-que pasa mew? –

El pequeño solo con sus patitas toco la tunica de issei y con su cola apunto a arriba

El castaño supo lo que el intentaba decirle y eso lo molesto… tiene que volver al cielo

-esta bien mew lo entiendo –

-que pasa issei? –

-mew me dice que tengo que regresar al cielo antes de que mi padre se entere de que escape –

-pero… te volveré a ver? –

-claro tratare de volver a este lugar pero… no se cuando –

Rias se puso triste al saber que su recién amigo se tenía que ir

Eso es algo que issei vio a lo que solo pudo hacer algo para animarla

De sus alas se quito una pluma, aunque le dolió un poco

Se la dio a rias que la tomo con sus delicadas manos mirando y sintiendo la suavidad de la pluma blanca

-con esto tu no te sentirás sola. Mi pluma te dará calor con solo tocarla –

-issei… me das tu pluma? –

-claro eres mi amiga por que no te habría dar algo mío? –

Ella sonrío de felicidad. Para después de su dedo anular sacar un anillo con una piedra verde esmeralda y tomar la mano de issei para ponérselo

-este es mi anillo dado por madre, dice que te ofrece seguridad en las noches de tormenta –

-pero rias, esto no lo… -

-es mío y quiero dártelo sobre todo si es mi amigo quien es a quien se lo quiero dar –

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada… solo ellos dos

Un ángel guerrero con un sueño de libertad propia

Y una demonio heredera con un deseo de ser feliz por ser ella misma

Dos seres opuestos. Pertenecientes a razas que están destinadas a destruirse entre si. Siendo amigos sin ningún deseo de odio o intenciones de odiarse… solo la amistad y quizás mas

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-cielos, todo va como lo calcule –

En un castillo más alto en una sala del trono el mismo dios tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía

-sabia que ese joven ángel y esa joven demonio unirían sus caminos. Solo espero que ellos puedan lograr lo que yo no pude hace mucho… pero por ahora… los seguiré observando y veremos en que camino ira esto –

Dios se recargo en su trono en relajación. Con la esperanza de que sus planes puedan cumplirse solo tuvo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza

 _-ustedes lo lograran… se que lo haran –_

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **Hey espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi nuevo fic**

 **Muchos me dirán el porque hago esto. Y pues la verdad fue que me dieron las ganas**

 **Envíe adelantos a algunos autores y ellos me dijeron que querían leer el capitulo completo lo cual me alegro y me animo a continuar escribiendo**

 **Puse toda mi imaginación para hacerlo y tome el personaje de Mew que es uno de mis pokemons legendarios favorito por ser juguetón y divertido, pero también muy poderoso**

 **Para quienes digan que los angeles pueden caer les voy a decir que este es un AU en donde puse que los angeles o caen por tener tentaciones si no por dejar a dios y ser expulsados por el mismo así que no quiere quejas de eso**

 **y ademas de que los ciervos o el sistema de Evil Pieces o Sacred Gears no existe todo sera diferente y unico**

 **Seguirán viendo a mew si les gusto verlo en este fic ya que no he visto pokemones en otros fic y como la mayoría de los fic que hay son de traición, abandono y venganza solo los paso de largo y no los leo**

 **Espero comentarios y no se preocupen ando trabajando en actualizar el fic de la edad no es nada y lazos irrompibles**

 **Si alguno no le gusto o quiere expresar su opinión puede dejarme un MP y con gusto les responderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes su fiel y encantador God Of Hope**


End file.
